Nostalgie
by DarkFender
Summary: Retour de Lisanna à Earthland. Les retrouvailles se sont apparemment bien passées à part pour une certaine blonde, lassée de se battre pour récupérer son coéquipier.


Cher Natsu,

Depuis que tu es parti en mission avec Lisanna, j'ai comme le sentiment d'avoir été trahie. Je sais que ça peut être idiot mais où est passé notre duo de choc depuis Edolas ? J'aimerais vraiment le savoir. Même si Fairy Tail est avant tout une famille, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de l'empathie envers Lisanna. Depuis qu'elle est revenue, notre amitié n'est plus aussi forte. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à elle et que t'aimerais beaucoup rattraper ces 2 ans. Mais moi dans tout ça ? Tu n'avais en aucun droit de me laisser tomber comme tu l'as fait. Où est passé le Natsu Dragnir qui défendait jusqu'à la mort ses amis s'il le fallait ?Lors de la mission S-quest avec Erza, Grey, Happy et Lisanna, après le combat contre le maître de la guilde clandestine, es-tu venu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois me voir pour me demander si ça allait ? Nan, bien sûr que nan. Tu es direct allé voir Lisanna qui n'avait que des égratignures alors que moi j'étais inconsciente.

Je ne te reproche pas de ne pas t'occuper de moi mais je te reproche le fait que tu m'as complètement oublié depuis qu'elle est là. Au début, j'étais contente pour toi, Mira, Elfmann et tous les autres. Mais maintenant, vu ton comportement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à la supporter.

A chaque fois que je suis à la guilde, tu m'ignores, c'est à croire que je n'existe même pas ! Et lorsque quelqu'un (n'importe qui !) te propose de faire une mission en groupe où je suis dedans, tu déclines immédiatement et tu vas voir Lisanna pour partir en mission.

Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de mouchoirs que j'ai utilisé. Mirajane s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi mais bien sûr je n'allais pas dire que c'était à cause de Lisanna et de toi.

Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi je te fais tout un roman sur cette histoire qui pourrait te paraître tout simplement insensée. C'est vrai, tu n'es pas le centre de Fairy Tail, il y a pleins de personnes avec qui j'ai sympathisé mais toi, Natsu, tu es différent.

Depuis que nos liens ne sont plus aussi forts qu'avant voire plus du tout, j'ai réalisé que je tenais beaucoup à toi. Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et que je m'en suis rendu compte très récemment. Alors oui, je n'aime pas Lisanna, j'éprouve de la jalousie envers votre relation fusionnelle, j'ai essayé de te haïr pour toutes les larmes que j'ai pleurées à cause de toi, mais je n'arrive qu'à éprouver de l'amour envers ta petite tête rose.

Je suis désolée de t'avoir écrit cette lettre avec tout ce que j'avais sur mon cœur mais c'était indispensable pour moi de m'exprimer alors que je suis assez timide.

Et comme je ne veux que ton bonheur (le mien m'apporte peu), vis ta vie avec Lisanna ou n'importe qui qui fera chavirer ton cœur et soit vraiment heureux. Pour ma part, à l'heure qu'il est, je dois être sûrement en train de demander au vieux de quitter Fairy Tail. Je crois que je t'ai assez causé assez de problèmes à propos de Lisanna. Je t'aime Natsu, je voulais juste que tu le saches avant que je parte.

Adieu,

Lucy

Lorsque Natsu eu fini de lire les derniers mots de la lettre que Mirajane lui avait donné, il regarda ce bout de papier, horrifié. Mais qu'avait-t-il fait ?! A cause de lui, Lucy voulait quitter la guilde ?! C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Lucy … Ok, en fait, il n'avait passé aucun moment avec elle depuis leur retour d'Edolas. Il avait été tellement ravi que Lisanna soit rentré qu'il avait totalement oublié Lucy … « Je suis un monstre » pensa-t-il. Et puis Lucy qui dévoilait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ! En temps normal, il en aurait sauté de joie (il ne fallait pas se voiler la face) mais vu que la blonde prévoyait de quitter la guilde … A moins qu'elle l'est déjà quittée …. Cette pensée glaça le sang du chasseur de dragon qui se précipita dans le bureau du maître, ignorant royalement Grey qui voulait se battre avec lui.

Il défonça la porte et vit le maître, la mine triste, en train d'enlever le signe de Fairy Tail sur la main de Lucy, qui pleurait silencieusement.

« - Non Lucy arrête ! »

Le maître arrêta ce qu'il avait commencé et Lucy se retourna, en larmes, vers Natsu.

« - Natsu … Ne rend pas les choses encore plus compliquées … Je t'ai expliqué clairement ce que je voulais, sois heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'apporte. Ne t'occupe pas de moi …

\- Alors si tu veux que je sois heureux, reste à Fairy Tail, répliqua-t-il, déterminé.

\- Qu-quoi ?!

\- Si tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis resté avec Lisanna pendant tout ce temps, c'était pour qu'elle me donne des conseils pour … Pour que je te demande de sortir avec moi … Avoua Natsu, honteux.

\- Si c'est une blague …

\- Luce quand est-ce que tu …

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler Luce ! Hurla la blonde, réfutant l'hypothèse que son amour soit réciproque.

\- Lucy, Natsu dit la vérité. Je suis désolée que tu aies mal interprété cette période où Natsu ne restait qu'avec moi. Il voulait vraiment savoir comment te demander de sortir avec lui parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire, s'écria une voix haletante provenant de l'entrée du bureau.

\- Lisanna ?!

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation en passant à côté et je me suis dit qu'il fallait mettre les choses au clair pour tout le monde.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi Lucy, de personne d'autre. Lisanna est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré, surtout que je me suis rendu compte de rien ! J'ai été vraiment un abruti mais laisse-moi une chance de me racheter, ne quittes pas Fairy Tail, reste avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Lucy était abasourdie. Natsu, l'homme de sa vie, venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

« - Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu acceptes de me donner une deuxième chance ?

\- A une seule condition alors !

\- Euh oui ? S'inquiéta le rose, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Embrasse-moi et je te donne une seconde chance ! Sourit la constellationniste, surprise d'avoir eu autant d'audace à dire cette phrase.

\- Ca va pas être un problème ! »

Il prit Lucy dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, la fit tourner puis l'embrassa passionnément devant le vieux et Lisanna en larmes, émus. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, la petite sœur de la démone amena discrètement toute la guilde pour qu'ils puissent s'étonner devant le fait que Natsu soit en couple, lui, l'idiot de service.

« - Je veux être la marraine, s'il vous plaît ! S'exclama Mirajane en frappant dans ses mains, enthousiaste.

\- C'est beau l'amouuuuurrrr ! Retentit la voix d'Happy.

\- Grey, tu me dois de l'argent, je crois !

\- Et merde ! Tu fais chier Erza !

\- Vous aviez parié sur nous ?! S'écria Lucy, outrée après que tout le monde les aient interrompus.

\- Oui. Grey ne pensait pas que Natsu serait capable de te demander alors que moi si ! Merci Natsu !

\- La tête brûlée, je vais te défoncer ! A cause de toi, j'ai perdu milles joyaux !

\- Lisanna, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas si j'ai pu être désagréable avec toi. J'étais juste jalouse de ta relation avec Natsu … Murmura Lucy, gênée au possible.

\- N'en parlons plus ! C'est oublié ! »

Lucy était aux anges : elle sortait avec l'amour de sa vie, s'était faite pardonnée par Lisanna, elle restait dans la guilde et tout le monde était heureux pour eux.

« Comment ai-je pu envisager de quitter Fairy Tail ? » pensa-t-elle.

Pour la blonde, cette magnifique journée annonçait des jours biens meilleurs que les précédents où elle pourrait rattraper la période à laquelle elle et Natsu était en froid. Le bonheur était enfin arrivé à Fairy Tail et elle comptait bien en profiter.


End file.
